Darth Sidious (CJDM1999)
"Fulfill your destiny!" -Darth Sidious' most famous quote "Do it!" -Darth Sidious' famous quote from Revenge of the Sith. Darth Sidious is one of the Team Pack characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Star Wars franchise. Background Darth Sidious was trained in the ways of the Sith by his master, Darth Plagueis, but he murdered Plagueis in his sleep. Darth Sidious then became a politician, using his real name Sheev Palpatine instead of Darth Sidious and slowly rose to power, becoming the leader of the Republic as Chancellor Palpatine, and secretly the leader of the Separatists as Darth Sidious. After a long war between the Republic, lead by the Jedi and fought by clones, and the Separatists, lead by Sith and fought by droids, he slowly gained more control. After the defeat of his two apprentices, Darth Maul and Count Dooku, Palpatine turned Anakin Skywalker to the dark side and renamed him Darth Vader. After he had complete control over the Republic, all clones and Vader were ordered to kill all Jedi. After the elimination of most of the Jedi, Darth Sidious declared himself Galactic Emperor and reorganized the Republic into his new Galactic Empire by assuming control of the galaxy as well as the Senate and appointing regional governors such as Grand Moff Tarkin to oversee all star systems. The Emperor and Vader ruled until eventually the only two surviving Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda trained Luke Skywalker, Anakin and Padmé's son, in the ways of the Jedi, so he could defeat the Empire. In Cloud City, Luke is planned to be frozen in carbonite for Palpatine. But first, they tested it on Han Solo. Meanwhile, while Han is being frozen, Luke and Vader battled for the first time, where Luke learns that Vader is his father. When the second Death Star was constructed, the Emperor and Darth Vader captured Luke and brought him on board. Vader and Luke battled in front of the Emperor. Luke won, but told the Emperor he would never serve him. In rage, the Emperor unleashed lightning on Luke, with the intent to kill. As Luke is about to die, Vader realized he must save his son, so he kills the Emperor by throwing him down the reactor shaft of the Death Star. However, the Force lightning was so powerful, that the energy killed Vader as well. The Death Star was destroyed shortly after by the Rebel Alliance. 31 years later, an audio broadcast was released to the wider galaxy in the sinister voice of Sidious. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren believed he is a potential threat to his power and went to Mustafar to find his grandfather's Wayfinder that leads to Exegol, determined to kill the resurrected Sith Lord. At the Sith Citadel, Sidious claims to have made Snoke and his clones to conceal himself in the shadows as the First Order's true ruler. Sidious offers Ren a new empire, the Final Order, and the Throne of the Sith as the new Emperor of the Galaxy if he kills Rey, Palpatine's granddaughter and destroy the Jedi forever. After Kylo Ren redeemed himself, Sidious unleashes the Final Order and orders General Pryde to destroy Kijimi. Sidious orders Rey to kill him to become a Sith Empress however, she sees Ben Solo in a force vision and gives Skywalker's Lightsaber to him before killing the Sovereign Protectors. Sidious drains the dyad in the force from Rey and Ben and restores himself to the form he had before his death. Darth Sidious throws Ben into the pit and unleashes a barrage of Force lightning in the sky and disables the Resistance and Allied fleets. He attempted to kill Rey but she deflected the force lightning and ultimately killed the Emperor, permanently ending the Sith, the Sith Eternal, and the rule of the First Order collapsed. Dimensions Crisis Emperor Palpatine joined forces with Andross to rule the Lylat system. Grand Interdimensional War TBA Abilities # Force Lightning # The Force # Acrobat # Boomerang # Dark Side Powers # Photo Mode Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Villains Category:Enoch's Army Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Disney Characters Category:Bosses Category:Main Antagonists Category:Emperors Category:Leaders Category:Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Dark Side Category:Force Lightning Category:Pure Evil Category:Dark Lords Category:Darkness Category:Original Trilogy Characters Category:Sequel Trilogy Characters Category:Prequel Trilogy Characters Category:Photo Mode Category:Lords Category:Revived Category:Undead Characters Category:The Force Category:Illumination Category:Vine Cut Category:Acrobat Category:God Wannabe Category:Force Choke Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Clone Wars Characters Category:Rebels Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Legends Characters Category:Palpatine Family Category:Movie Characters Category:Film Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Sith Eternal Category:Final Order